


To Save A Life Not Worth Saving

by ShadowTheHedgehog



Series: Brodroids [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheHedgehog/pseuds/ShadowTheHedgehog
Summary: Connor meets Connor, they fight, they lose to a human threatening them at gun point. Now it's time for the intruder to take the bullet. Connor won't allow that to happen.





	To Save A Life Not Worth Saving

Connor now stood, slipping the pistol into the back of his trousers after putting the two armoured guards to rest, each with a bullet to the head. He straightened his tie, the first thing to always end up out of place after such scuffles, and now waited. As soon as the lift reached the lower floor, the doors opened. Knowing CyberLife they'd no doubt need to call upon it once more, so he hacked it and stepped off. 

The room he now stood in consisted of thousands and thousands of androids, if not more. He walked the wide gap parting each side, until he stopped at no particular android. The skin on his hand receded away as he held it up, the other android also lifted its arm while turning to face him as they linked up. All was going well until a familiar voice was heard. 

"Easy, fuckin’ piece of shit.”

Connor's connection broke immediately at this, knowing some part of his plan had failed already. 

“Step back, Connor.” His duplicate warned him, holding Hank at gunpoint. "And I'll spare him."

Connor was put in a real predicament, his hand still on the android he'd been trying to wake.

"Sorry, Connor," Hank now glared at the Connor forcing him to stay still. “This bastard’s your spittin’ image.”

So it would seem CyberLife had been expecting him, but to send another Connor after Hank was crossing the line. 

"Your friend's life is in your hands," the RK-60 now threatened.

Well at least he knew one thing, not that he'd even understand the true meaning of the word. 

“It’s time for you to decide what matters most. Him or the revolution,” his double continued. 

"Don't listen to him!" Hank tried to warn. "Everything this fucker says is a lie!"

Connor already knew that, he'd been that Connor once before. Luckily the time spent with Hank, his partner, his friend had taught him many different things, things he'd have never learnt on his own.

"I'm sorry, Hank!" He apologised, knowing he really was sorry to have this happen to him. "You shouldn't have got mixed up in all this."

"Don't worry about me," the Lieutenant replied. “Just do what you came to do.”

The RK800 now grew restless what with the two having a heartening conversation between themselves.

"Enough talk!" he snapped. "It's time for you to decide who you really are."

Connor looked back to Hank.

"Are you going to save your partner's life? Or are you willing to sacrifice him?" his twin asked.

Connor didn't need time to think on such pressing matters, his mind was already made.

"Alright," he reassured, hands now raised as he stepped away from the android. "You win."

The RK-60 thought he'd got one over on him, but soon came to realise he wasn't as in control as he thought. Hank now took that control from him as soon as the human went for the gun in his hand. Connor wasn't given much time to think on what to do, whether it be continue converting the androids, leaving his partner to whatever fate befell him. Shoot his twin or just intervene. The latter felt good of the three choices, and now Connor found himself running over.

He slammed into his twin, Hank getting knocked back, luckily for his own safety. Connor grabbed hold, his arm around the RK-60's neck, but soon found himself being slammed onto the floor. Connor quickly corrected himself, thankfully the gun wasn't still in his twin's grasp. 

The two shared a moment, eyeing each other up before Connor made the first move to push the other back, giving a good punch to the face shortly after. The RK-60 retaliated, going in to punch Connor, but found he was blocked. The two now trying to get a good punch at the other, but now blocking each other's attacks.

Connor finally managed to push his twin back with a fist to the chest, RK-60 stumbled but recovered quickly. Each looking for an advantage. Connor looked down just as his twin was ready to kick him. He blocked the attack, sending it back instead with a good kick to the side of the head, followed by a punch in the same place. Hitting the same place twice, had forced the synthetic skin on RK-60's cheek to receded, revealing the whiteness underneath. 

Connor kept up the attack, his left hand sending a good punch to the chest, his right ready to strike the same place but was blocked. RK-60 now tried his best to land a few hits, but he wasn't so luckily. Connor grabbed his arm, giving him an uppercut to the chin before kneeing him in the chest. He then went to kick him in the chest, but RK-60 grabbed his ankle. Connor threw another punch his way, hitting his cheek once again before RK-60 threw him to the floor. He swung out his leg in hopes of tripping his twin, but he jumped just in time to then pin him. 

Connor held out his arms in a sort of surrender as RK-60 was readying his fist.

"Alright, enough!" Hank shouted, gun now pointed at the pair.

RK-60 straightened up, slowly moving away. Connor also rose steadily to his feet standing opposite his twin.

"Thanks Hank. I don't know how I'd have managed without you," Connor heard his twin speaking. "Get rid of him, we have no time to lose."

"It's me, Hank!" Connor tried to tell him.

"I'm the real Connor," RK-60 tried to reason.

Hank moved the gun from one to the other. "One of you is my partner. The other is a sack of shit. Question is, who is who?" 

"What are you doing, Hank?" RK-60 questioned. "Give me the gun and I'll take care of him."

"Don't move!" Hank threatened him.

Connor knew they'd be here for a while unless he thought of something. 

"Why don't you ask us something only the real Connor would know?" he now thought.

Hank took it. "Uh, where did we first meet?" he asked.

Connor opened his mouth to respond, but found the words being spoken by his double. "Jimmy's bar. I checked four other bar's before I found you. We went to the homicide scene, the victims name was Carlos Ortiz."

"He uploaded my memory," Connor now felt for his life.

"What's my dog’s name?" Hank now asked, gun pointed to his friend.

"Sumo, his name is Sumo." Connor answered without hesitation.

"I knew that too," the other added quickly, now getting the gun back on him.

Hank turned back to Connor. "My son, what's his name?"

"Cole," Connor answered, remembering back to when he analyzed the photo on the table. "His name was Cole."

Hank faulted at hearing this.

"He'd just turned six at the time of the accident."

RK-60 looked on at seeing how human's reacted to news of a dead relative.

"It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery, but no human was available to do it. Leaving an android to take care of him. Cole didn't make it. That's why you hate androids. You think one of us is responsible for your son's death."

"Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate," Hank now finally admitted. "He was the one that took my son from me. Him and this world taking comfort in a fist full of powder."

"I knew about your son too. I would have said exactly the same thing!" RK-60 now added.

Connor could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Give me the gun, Hank and I’ll.....”

Hank turned the gun on him, finger squeezing hard around the trigger. In that moment Connor felt something break inside of him. He had no idea why, but time seemed to slow as he now found himself pushing the RK-60 aside. He winced as he received a bullet to the shoulder. 

"Connor what the fuck are you doing?" Hank snapped.

Connor looked to Hank, then to his twin.

"I'd like to say's thanks, but I still have a mission to accomplish." RK-60 smirked from his position on the floor.

"Shut the fuck up," Hank glared, walking over. 

He raised the gun again, this time Connor reached for it.

"Connor, what the fuck's gotten into you!" Hank raged at him. 

"I can't let you do that," Connor defended.

RK-60 now stood, seeing the gun Connor had brought down lying not too far away.

"I will accomplish my mission," he smiled as he ran for it. 

Connor chased him, knocking them both to the floor. RK-60 reached out to grab the gun just as Connor began to link himself with him. 

"You won't make me a deviant, you bastard!" RK-60 snapped as he grabbed the gun and turned it on Connor. 

Connor felt yet another bullet tear through him, severing his connection. RK-60 then kicked him off, pulling himself upright he stood with the gun on Connor. 

"Hank, please." Connor begged. "Don't shoot."

Hank ignored him and pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting RK-60 right in the leg. 

"You really shouldn't have done that," he sneered, raising the gun to Hank.

He pulled the trigger, but found it to be empty.

"You want me to try," Hank now asked. 

RK-60 threw the gun down and ran for it. The bullet in his leg slowing him down ever so slightly. Hank now walked over to his fallen android, gun pointed at him for the third time.

"Why'd you do that, Connor?" he frowned. "Why'd you save that piece of shit?"

Connor looked to him. "I felt empathy, Hank."

Hank stood there for a few seconds more before smiling. He slipped his gun away to then hold out his hand. Connor took it and stood. 

"You look like shit, Connor." Hank now sighed.

"I feel it too," Connor said as he looked down on himself.

Hank shook his head. "Well, better finish what you started."

Connor nodded. He headed over to the android once again, raising his none bloody hand and linked himself.

"Wake up!" he told it.

The android then turned, placing a hand on another.

"Wake up!" he now announced.

"Wake up!" another now added.

"Wake up!" Wake up!" Wake up!" 

Before long all the androids would soon be under their own control.

"You've done it, Connor." Hank smiled warmly. "Should never have doubted you. Well, I'm done."

"Goodbye, Hank." Connor smiled in return.

"See ya, son." Hank pat him on the shoulder before heading off.

It wasn't long before Connor was proudly leading an army of androids right out of the CyberLife building and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. They'd won their freedom.

“You did it, Markus.”

“No, we did it.” Markus smiled.

Connor now stood listening to Markus’ speech, unknowingly looking down to the gun in his hand, unsure of how it had gotten there and so he simply slipped it back away. Amanda had no other control over him at all.

xXx

Hank was stood outside his usual food stop. The old Lieutenant was here for something, not just by accident.

Connor walked over, stopping in front of his old friend. Hank couldn't help but pull him in for a hug. Connor raised his arms in response, once again it felt good.

"I've got someone here that needs to see you," the Lieutenant then told him as he pulled away.

He turned to face his car, waving someone out of it. Connor looked to see his twin once more as he limped over, only he looked far worse for wear. His suit was torn, blue blood seeped from a few scratches down the side of his temple right where his LED seemed to be stuck flashing red. His tie had been roughly pulled and the buttons on his coat were half missing. He looked to have been fighting with himself. 

"Connor," the real Connor sighed in concern, brows furrowing.

"Connor," his name echoed back rough and low as a whisper.

"Found him sat on the front porch, soaking wet and looking like crap." Hank explained.

Connor placed a hand on his twins shoulder, not getting the other to meet him eye to eye.

"She used me, Connor." His twin spoke in a whisper, rather sad and pathetic.

In no time at all without thought or question, Connor pulled the other android to him as Hank had done to him. It was the human gesture of affection.

"Amanda will not use you anymore, you hear me?" he vowed.

His double nodded against his shoulder.

"Good, now let's get you home. You need cleaning up."

"Hey," Hank now shouted. "I hope you're not planning on him staying too. I've enough with one Connor, never fuckin' mind two of ya."

"Please, Hank," Connor asked softly.

Hank cursed his luck, when had it gotten this bad? Oh, yeah. The moment this plastic prick came into his god damned life.

"Alright. He can stay, but under one condition."

Connor looked to him with a smile.

"You both do as I say. It's my fuckin' house and my fuckin' rules. Ya got that?" he asked while jabbing a finger into his partner's chest.

Both Connors now nodded in unison.

"Yes, Hank. We understand perfectly well," Connor grinned.

"And wipe that fuckin' grin off your goofy lookin' face," Hank glared as he headed for his car.

Connor took hold of his twins arm, walking him back to the car. It wasn’t every day that an android made a good friend or even brought home his twin. All he now knew was that this Connor would need his attention to become just like him.

xXx

Hank drove them back home, which he couldn’t really say was like home anymore. The place would become something resembling CyberLife if he wasn’t careful.

“What a day,” Hank sighed to himself as he pulled up on the driveway and got out. “I’m gonna get so fuckin’ drunk that I don’t remember any of this.”

“Consuming that much alcohol....”

“Connor, spare me the shit.” Hank waved him off.

Connor turned back to look at his twin, who was sat still just gazing outside.

“You both comin’ or what?” Hank glared.

Connor got out, then helped his twin.

“Welcome home, Connor.” He smiled.

Hank put a hand to his head. “This is going to be fuckin’ annoying.”

The two looked to him, hoping he’d explain.

“You both share the same name,” he huffed.

Connor pondered on what he could do to make it less complicated. “How about a nick name?”

“I have a good few for ya,” Hank grinned.

“How about we just stick with RK for him?” Connor gestured to his model name.

Hank shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he sighed, now heading on in the house.

Sumo looked up as the door opened, his tail wagged excitedly at the arrival of his master and his friend or two friends.

“Hey, buddy.” Hank greeted, fussing him behind the ear.

Sumo’s tail wagged away.

“Follow me to the bathroom. I'll get you cleaned up,” Connor gestured for RK to follow.

He followed him in. 

“Sit,” Connor told him as he placed the toilet lid down.

RK sat himself down, watching as Connor got to work cleaning his face.

“You'll need new clothes," Connor now told him. "Take those off."

RK stood to undress while Connor headed off to grab him some spares. He came back carrying the ones he'd wore to Jericho, seen as he'd managed to get fixed up and get a brand new outfit from CyberLife. He set the clothes aside as he tended to RK's leg, pulling out the bullet before sealing the wound.

RK then dressed as Connor headed for the door.

"Connor, will you teach me how to..."

Connor stopped in his tracks, turning back.

"..be more like you?" RK finished, looking like a lost child.

Connor looked to his twin with a smile. "I've learnt a lot from Hank. Still there's more to learn."

"First, I would like to apologise for what I did back at CyberLife." RK now looked sympathetic.

Connor shook his head. "It's in the past."

"But still," RK shrugged. "I'm sorry, Connor."

Connor hugged his twin once more. It was good to be friends, rather than enemies.


End file.
